Growth and Development
by ScandalFanatic
Summary: COMPLETELY AU: Olivia has been dating Edison for 4 years now, and while their relationship isn't perfect, she feels that it could be alot worse. The First Chapter is probably hard to read, but once you get past it things will be a lot easier to digest!
1. For Better or Worse

"Betrayal. There is no other feeling that I can imagine at this moment. I can't believe he did this. How does he expect me to stay when he has betrayed me? He told me that I was the love of his life then he goes and has sex with his wife. What the hell. I don't even know what to think right now. After everything that we have been through he does this. But, I can't even be upset, because I made the decision to sleep with a married man. I guess karma enjoyed biting me in the ass."

"Abby" Olivia whispered hoping she was done her rant so that she could tell her what she thought.

"What Liv"

"Maybe he does love you. Have you spoken to him?"

"WHAT! Why the hell would I talk to him? Have you listened to anything I've said Liv? He slept with his wife! The crazy bitch that he complains about nonstop! He slept with her! Why would I EVER want to be bothered with him again?" Abby yelled at her best friend. She could believe she expected her to speak to him

"Sorry I asked. I was just thinking, aren't you sleeping with David too?" Olivia asked Abby. Sometime her friend could be such a hypocrite

"But that's different! For all intent and purposes I'm single! I can do whatever the hell I want! You know like Beyoncé says? "I'm a grown woman, I can do whatever I want" Well I'm a grown ass woman and I'm single on top of that, so I can indulge in as many men as I would like" Abby stated matter of factly.

"Well Abby, if you're so single, why the hell are you worried about Ethan sleeping with his very married wife?" Olivia combated

"It's the principle Liv! You can't cheat on your mistress with your wife. It defeats the purpose of having a mistress!" Abby stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Abby that's the dumbest thing I've ever hear" Olivia laughed

"I'm happy you find this so funny" Abby replied dryly.

Olivia was about to reply when she heard her front door open and close.

"Abbs, I've got to go." Olivia stated hurriedly.

XXX

"OLIVIA!" Edison yelled throughout the house. He had just gotten in from work and was looking to spend some time with girlfriend

Olivia and Edison had been dating since undergrad. They were now in graduate school at Columbia University. Olivia was working on her masters in public affairs/administration while Edison worked toward a masters in business administration. They were in their first year of grad school and to say things were a challenge was an understatement. She was severely stressed as she worked through her first year so that she could apply to the universities JD/MPA Dual Program. This program would allow her to get her Juris Doctorate and a Masters in Public Administration at the same time. While she didn't want to be a lawyer, she always had a fascination with the world of law so she was eager to enter into the program.

Edison on the other hand was what one would call a legacy student. He was going to his "family" alma mater where he would earn a MBA just as the rest of the men and his family, and one day he would take over the family business. His life was set for him, and because of that he often acted like a privileged brat.

"Edison stops screaming I'm right here" Olivia said as she walked down the hall of their condo

"Well, how else am I supposed to find you if I don't yell?" Edison stated throwing his book bag on the floor and walking into the kitchen.

"You could try walking into the room to see if I'm there first"

"Whatever. Anyway, did you cook?"Edison asked.

"No Edison I had a paper due today and I had to help Abby, she is going through a rough time right now" Olivia stated

"Help Abby? How about help your boyfriend I'm starving" Edison replied exasperatedly

"Edison..." Olivia stated. This was always the beginning of all of their arguments

"Olivia..."

"I am not cooking tonight so you will have to find something to eat. In fact I am going to meet Harrison at the library" Olivia stated as she began to walk into the living room to get her things. She honestly didn't have any intentions of going to the library, but she didn't want to be in the house with Edison when he was this way.

"Liv..." Edison whined

"I don't understand why you can't cook for me, plus, why are you going to the library? You are a political science major why are you studying? I'm the one that needs to be studying and if my girlfriend would cook for me that would make my life ten times easier." Edison whined.

They had the same argument every day, and every day it ended with Olivia giving in and making him dinner but tonight she just didn't feel like it.

"Edison I really don't feel well and I have a big test to study for and I would like to go to the library and get some work done. That way I will be out of your way." Olivia sighed tiredly. This daily fight was exhausting.

"Whatever Liv"

XXX

When she came back in the house it was around 12:30am. She was dead tired and her first class was at 11am.

She walked into the bedroom to see Edison sprawled out with his shirt off and a book lying next to him. She walked into the bathroom and did her nightly ritual. She took her shower, and then brushed her hair. Once she finished her hair, which was a task in and of itself, she began to put on her papaya and lavender scented lotion. She began to make her way to her side of the bed. As she was walking she felt something poke the bottom of her foot.

"_Ouch Shit"_ She whispered.

"Liv" Edison said sleepily

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. I think I may have stepped on an earring or something." Olivia stated. She was too tired to entertain Edison at the moment and she didn't want talk.

She made it to her side and slide into bed. As expected Edison instantly rolled over until he was lying basically on top of her and began kissing her neck.

"Edison stop" Olivia whispered

Undeterred he continued to kiss down he neck while feeling for the hem of her shorts

"Edison..." Olivia whispered again

"What… Liv" Edison said exasperated

"I don't feel like it" Olivia stated. Knowing this was going to start another round of arguing.

Edison got off of her and looked at her.

"Why am I not surprised? You never _feel_ like it. The only time you_ feel_ like it is when you want to. That's so selfish Liv. What if I only did things when I felt like it? What if I only took you on a date when I felt like? How are we supposed to have a health relationship when you never want to have sex? You know, most guys would have cheated on you by now? But I'm lying here next to you and all I ask is that you have an intimate connection with me. Is it too much to ask my girlfriend to satisfy her boyfriends needs? I mean you never want to cook. I always have to yell at you in order to cook and we you never want to have sex. Hasn't anyone ever told you the way to a mans heart is through his stomach? I mean seriously. An now I want to show you how much you mean to me and you have denying me again" Edison stated.

Olivia stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say. All she could think about was Abby yelling about her  
"boyfriend" cheating on her and what Edison had said about other guys. After about 15 minutes of lying there on her back, she turned over to face Edison. She kissed his back. Edison ignored her for the first few minutes, but after awhile he felt her reach her arm around his waist.

"What Liv? I'm trying to fall asleep"

"Edison.."

Edison turned around to face her.

Olivia reached for his hardening member and pulled it out of his shorts that he was wearing. Edison laid there watching her. She slowly pulled her hair back as she went to straddle his waist lined him up with her core.

As she moved to sit on his now hard member she couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eyes, she didn't want him to cheat on her so if this was the only way to make sure he stayed faithful, then she would be given to fulfill her duties as a girlfriend.


	2. Taken for Granted

**A/N: As expected you all had polar opposite reviews about this story. Just to clear the air, this will not be an abusive story in any way. Instead I've decided to explore Olivia and Edison in a real life situation. There are many young girls who do things for their boyfriends just because they don't want to lose them. So I've decided to make Olivia that girl and take her on a journey. I hope some of you will continue to read but if not, thanks for stopping by. Compared to **_**Traveling Hearts**_** this will be a little dark. But as I said, many young girls often find themselves in situations where they don't realize that they are being taken advantage of, instead they think that they are fulfilling their "**_**obligations"**_** as a girlfriend, especially when it comes to sex, hence the name. Anyway I just wanted to make that clear. Also I re-read chapter 1 to make sure it made sense and was correct. I changed a few things so if you would like to go back and read it please do by all means. **

**Now I will move on to the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Olivia woke up the next morning to an empty bed. After hours of tossing and turning due, she was finally able to fall asleep. She had been up all night thinking about her relationship. Olivia knew that her relationship wasn't the best, but she couldn't help but appease herself by telling her self that no relationship is perfect. Not to mention it could be so much worse. She could be in Abby's shoes, dating a guy who is married and claimed to love her.

She immediately got up and made her way to the kitchen to turn on the tea kettle. She could hear the shower running in the hall bathroom. As she began to take out everything she needed for her tea, she heard a soft buzzing sound. She looked to the table to find Edison's cell phone ringing. Instinctually she looked to see who was calling._** UNKNOWN**_. Flashed across the screen. She was about to pick it up when Edison emerged from the bathroom and walked over to her. He immediately picked up his phone and kissed her on the lips.

"Good Morning" he stated

"Morning" Olivia said as she went back to making her tea

A half hour later, Edison emerged from the bedroom fully dressed

"I thought you didn't have class until 1:30pm today" Olivia asked Edison.

"I don't but the I'm meeting with the boys before I go to work. Then I'm going to class. Why?" Edison answered. Slightly annoyed that she would be clocking his every move.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go out to breakfast before my class. It starts at 11am and since its only 8:30 I figured we could go out. You know, like normal couples do." Olivia stated

"Liv, we are a normal couple. How about you cook breakfast and we can stay here. But I have to meet my boys at 9:45 so I'll have to leave soon." Edison stated.

"I don't understand why you can't take me out to breakfast but you can meet with your friends early in the morning" Olivia complained.

"Well, maybe if my girlfriend would be home and pay more attention to her boyfriends needs, I wouldn't have to hang out with my friends." Edison stated

"Is Sam going to be with you all today?" OIivia asked

Samantha O'Connor one of Edison's friends from back home, or at least that's what he told Olivia. Sam was what Olivia considered to be a guys' girl. The girl who was always with the boys. Early in their relationship Olivia and Edison often fought about how much time he spent with Sam. Before Edison Olivia never thought of herself to be insecure. But ever since they started dating she found herself being skeptical over the smallest things.

"Please don't start Liv" Edison said annoyed as he began to walk away from Olivia

"What do you mean "don't start". Answer the question Edison, IS SAM GOING TO BE WITH YOU THIS MORNING." Olivia yelled.

"I don't know Olivia! Probably! Why does it matter?" Edison yelled back

"IT MATTERS!" Olivia stated firmly

"Why? Because if my memory serves me correctly, you were the one who is never home. Not to mention when you are home allllll you do is whine and complain. Just like last night. Was it so hard for you to cater to your boyfriend for a few minutes? I always have to yell in order for you to listen or see things me way. Damn!" Edison stated

"What about what I want? Why can't my boyfriend, give a damn about my needs. Maybe I wouldn't mind having sex with you every day or cooking if you did something for me some times. But instead as soon as you walk in the house, you don't ask me how my day was or if I need anything! The minute you walk in the door you immediately start asking me to do things, regardless if I have to study or not. Some of us aren't as fortunate as you to have their parents paying for them to go to school Edison!" Olivia stated. This argument was getting old fast.

"Olivia how many times are we going to fight over this. You don't want me to do anything for you. Every time I try you always say "no.. or I'm okay" You never want to talk so I don't ask! Then you complain! Why is it so hard to for you to see that you have a good thing here? I don't cheat on you and regardless of what you may think, I do care about you. " Edison yelled back

"You know what Edison, forget it!" Olivia said as she walked away. She was sick of him telling her how lucky she was to have him and she was sick of him ignoring her and her needs, only thinking about himself.

"Typical Olivia, walk away when things get hard" Edison said as he made his way back into the bedroom following after her.

"Edison leave me alone!" Olivia screamed as she walked into the shower to get dressed.

From the other side of the door, Edison could hear faint sounds that sounded like sobs. He couldn't deal with this right now. He looked at his phone which was ringing again and he looked at the door. He knew he should probably go in there to make sure she was okay, but right now he had to go. He would deal with Olivia later.

XXX

Olivia was on her way to her next class, and while she should've been focused on her upcoming test she couldn't stop replaying the argument that she and Edison had.

"Liv!" Abby called from across the parking garage

"Hey" Olivia replied as she attempted to cram in some studying at the last minute

"Are you ready for the test? I have a feeling that this one is going to be hard" Abby stated as they walked

"I hope not. I studied last night with Harrison for a little and I was going to study again by Edison and I got into it this morning. He is such a asshole" Olivia complained

"Oh gosh Liv. Why do you continue to argue with him? I told you he is a good boyfriend. He never cheats on you. What could you possibly be complaining about?" Abby asked. She often felt like Olivia took her relationship with Edison for granted.

"Whatever Abby. You just don't get it. So did you call Chris back last night?" Olivia asked. She didn't want to talk about Edison with Abby. Abby already had a convoluted idea of what a relationship was supposed to be like so talking to her was not going to help.

"No. Why would I call him? Did you listen to anything I said last night?" Abby asked.

"Yea I did and the only thing that I can say is that you need to stop sleeping with a married man. I told you when it started that it was going to end in a disaster" Olivia said

"Whatever" Abby stated wanting to drop the subject.

XXX

"Omg I need a drink after that test!" Abby yelled as they exited the classroom

"Same here!" Olivia said.

"Let me text Edison and we can go" Olivia replied

She looked at her phone and realized she had about 5 text messages from Edison and a few missed calls

**Edison:** Liv, I'm sorry about this morning.

**Edison:** Olivia, I know you upset with me but I'm sorry

**Edison:** OLIVIA , stop ignoring me. I promise I'll make it up to you when I get home

**Edison:** Fine. You want to act like a child then don't expect me to be home when you get there

**Edison:** I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR ACTING LIKE THIS.

Olivia read each text message. She couldn't believe he texted he that many times. Typical Edison, goes from apologizing to throwing a fit when he doesn't get his way. She text him back stating

**Olivia:** Edison, I was in my class taking a test. If you would've listened to me this morning you would've heard when I said I had a test to take in my class today. I wasn't ignoring you. And as far as this morning goes, can we discuss it later?

XXX

Olivia and Abby made their way to their cars. As she settled in her car she heard her phone ring, she looked at it and saw it was a text from Edison.

**Edison:** Whatever Liv, I'm going to class.

Olivia drove to the bar. She and Abby were going to meet each other inside. As she pulled up she saw car that looked distinctly like Edison, but she remembered that today he had class from 1-2:45pm. As she got out of the car she met Abby at the entrance.

They walked into the bar and immediate went to take a seat up on the stools.

"So, tell me about what happened with Edison. I know I seem to yell at you a lot but I just don't want you to mess up what you have with him. I know it's probably not perfect, but it has to be better than my situation" Abby stated as they received their first round of drinks

Olivia began talking when something caught her eye. While she couldn't see the person face, the girl sitting at one of the tables looked like Samantha.

"Liv, isn't that Samantha sitting at that table?" Abby asked staring at them

**P.S: This will be a Olitz story!**


	3. Unappreciated

"Liv, Isn't that Samantha sitting over there?" Abby asked as she sipped on her mimosa

Olivia turned around on the stool to get a better look at the girl that she saw sitting there. Sure enough, it was Sam. But, it didn't look like Sam was alone.

As Olivia and Abby got up to go say hello, they saw a man approach Samantha and give her a kiss. Abby and Olivia were shocked to see Samantha with a guy who appeared to be more than a friend. It wasn't that Sam was ugly. She was actually a very pretty girl. But they just never took her as the type to date.

As they neared the table Sam looked up and saw them.

"Olivia, Abby how are you?" Sam asked cheerfully. While she was well aware of Olivia's disdain for her, she always made it a point to go out of her way in speaking to her. Just to piss her off

"Hi Sam." Olivia replied dryly

"Abby, Olivia this is my boyfriend Allan. Allan this is Olivia, you know, Eddie's girlfriend, and that is her best friend Abby" Sam stated as she introduced everyone.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sam spoke up,

"Olivia, I'm surprised to see you here. I figured you'd be at home making dinner for Eddie. Especially after all that you guys have been going through lately, not to mention the way you talked to him this morning. Shouldn't you be trying to get back on his good graces. I mean you did ignore him for hours this afternoon. He was so upset when he called me. You should really go home and make up with him" Sam stated sweetly with a slight hint of a vindictive nature

Olivia was in shock. She couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. Who was she to comment on her relationship. Not to mention she and Edison were going to have a long talk about him spreading their personal problems in their relationship.

Before Olivia could respond to Sam, Abby cut in

"You know Sam, for someone who has never been in a relationship you sure do have a lot to say about Olivia and Edison. It makes me wonder if maybe you have some pent up feelings for Edison? You should really learn how to keep you mouth shut. I'm pretty sure Edison wanted you to run back to Olivia telling her everything that he said to you. Plus, you don't need to worry about Edison, he has a girlfriend who can deal with him. You need to worry about trying to keep the guy sitting in front of you once he learns the truth about your ways." Abby stated firmly with a smirk as she watched Allan eyebrows raise in question to what Abby could possibly be referring too.

"Lets go Liv!" Abby said as she grabbed Olivia's arm and made it to the front door.

Caught up in what had just taken place, no one realized the bartender who was watching the entire thing play out. Fitzgerald Grant was a 3 year law student at Columbia University. He was working at the bar, _La Caterra_, located down the street from the school in order to have some extra cash. While his parents would be more than happy to supply him with any amount of money that he may need, he was determined to provide for himself.

He stood at the bar and watched as the tall girl with the red hair, told off the equally tall girl with the light brown hair. Not that he was trying to be nosey, but he was really entranced by the short of the three who looked to be getting upset. He didn't know what had gotten into him but he found himself getting upset when he saw the short girl with the long black hair get angry.

Fitz saw Olivia and Abby when they walked into the bar. He was just about to go wait on them when his sleazy boss, Jacob Ballard beat him to the punch. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little upset.

As he watched the red head pull the shorter girl out of the bar, he felt the urge to go follow them. Not only did he want to introduce himself, but they forgot to pay their tab and it seemed that Jake was too busy flirting with customers to notice.

XXX

Olivia got in her car and pulled off, she couldn't believe the nerve of Samantha. She didn't know who she should be more upset with, Edison or Sam. She pulled up in the drive way to see Edison's car sitting there.

Not even 5 minutes after taking off her shoes, Edison came into the living room.

"Look who decided to finally come home. Sam told me that she saw you and Abby at La Caterra this afternoon. How do you have time to go to the bar but you don't have time for your boyfriend? And why would you let Abby talk about Sam like that, in front of her new boyfriend? Abby is such a bitch. You know Sam has trust issues and doesn't date a lot, and you and your friend are about to ruin something for her." Edison stated

Olivia rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Edison at the moment.

"Edison please do not start with me right now" Olivia stated as she walked into the kitchen to get her self some water

"No Olivia, we are going to have this conversation. You ran this morning and started crying and I almost felt bad, until you decided to ignore me for the whole day and then instead of coming home, you went out" Edison stated as he stalked his way behind Olivia into the kitchen

"Do you even want to be in this relationship? There are more than enough girls who would be willing to be with me. But no, I had to meet you first and you don't even appreciate me" Edison complained

"Appreciate you?! You don't appreciate me! All you do is complain and whine about what I don't do for you. Do you even say thank you? Not to mention you went to Sam and complained about me. What is that about? How many other times have you gone to your precious Samantha and cried your heart out about how horrible a girlfriend I am? HUH? Do you know how humiliating it is to know that other girls know about my problems in my relationship and they feel comfortable enough to comment on it!" Olivia yelled.

"Hell yea, I go to Sam. At least she's there to listen to me. Where are you? Either in the library studying god know what or your out with your friends. It's YOU, Olivia, not me! Sam told me about when she saw you at the library with that Harrison kid, what the hell were you doing there with him that late at night Olivia? Huh? Should I be worried about him?" Edison spit out

"Are you saying that I could be cheating on your? ARE YOU INSANE!? I'm cheating on you? I should be the one that is worried about you cheating on me, especially with Sam. SHE LIKES YOU ! Either you are too blind to see it or you just don't care. Do you really think she gives a damn about our problems? NEWSFLASH, SHE doesn't! She just sees it as being one step closer to having you." Olivia said a she turned her back and grasps onto the sink. She was beginning to feel light headed from all of the screaming.

"That's bullshit and you know it! You know that Sam and I have been friends since high school. She does not want me Olivia." Edison shout back

"Whatever Edison. I'm done arguing about this. Just stop telling Sam our business" Olivia said

A few minutes went by and Olivia went to lay down. She hadn't realize how much she had to drink until she got home and started arguing with Edison. Her head was pounding.

"Where are you going?" Edison asked standing in the same spot in the kitchen

"I'm going to bed Edison" Olivia stated somberly

"Aren't you going to make dinner first?" Edison asked

Olivia looked at Edison. She didn't know if she should slap him or just walk away. She chose the later. He really must be crazy if he thought she was going to do anything for him at this moment.

"Edison I have a headache. There is still dinner from yesterday in the fridge"

"You know I don't like left overs"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you , but I'm going to sleep" Olivia said as she walked down the hallway

Olivia had finally laid down and closed her eyes. It was around 10pm when she woke up. There was a note laying on Edison's side of the bed.

_**Liv,**_

_**I'm sorry about telling Samantha our business. You were right, she had no right to repeat what I said or throw it in your face. I will try better. I think we need some time apart. I'm going to stay at Greg's house tonight. I left my credit card on the kitchen table. Go out with your friends, shopping or whatever you want and have a great time. I will be home tomorrow after my last class. Hopefully we will both be in a better mood and you will be willing to listen to me."**_

_**Love, **_

_**Edison**_

* * *

**OMG! So isn't Edison a JACKASS! Not to mention Sam is a total BITCH! She should've got slapped! Lol So A lot happened this chapter. We were finally introduced to Fitz and unfortunately Jake as well. Isn't it cute that Fitz already feels the need to protect Olivia. Can you imagine if he actually knew what was going on in her life? Welp. I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you have fun reading it! Leave comments! I love to hear your thoughts! As always keep it respectful especially you unidentified "GUEST" Reviewers or I will block guest reviews!  
**

**Live. Laugh. Love **


	4. Compromise

**A/N: WOW. I can't believe the amount of favorites and follows I've gotten. It's so humbling to see in my mailbox and I just love your comments. I promise things won't be like this forever but I have to set the stage for Fitz grant entrance into Olivia's life. One of you comments on how this story has Edison and Jake. Yes, things are going to get very interested but I promise I won't give you a double dose. Just stick with it! Anyway! Here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it! Remember to review/comment. I love hearing your thoughts! Oh and If you read _Traveling Hearts,_ I will be working on updating that today as well. If you havent got a chance to read it, check it out. Its completely AU. But thanks again for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia couldn't believe the nerve of that man. Did he actually think he could throw her his credit card and everything would be okay? He's delusional, she thought as she got up to go get something to drink before going back to bed. As she was walking out of her bed room she saw a small diamond earring hanging on Edison's night stand.

She walked over to the earring to get a closer look. As she studied the earring she tried to remember if she had one like this but she couldn't. Instantly she began to think the worst. Was he cheating on her? I mean it made sense. The late nights, the mysterious phone calls, and so much more.

Olivia grabbed her phone and called Abby

"Abbs" Olivia said when her friend answered the phone

"Please tell me not I'm crazy. But the other night when I came in my room, I stepped on something. When I picked it up I thought that maybe I dropped something on the floor and forgot to pick it up. But I just looked on Edison's night stand and saw a woman's earring and I'm positive it isn't mine. Am I crazy or is he cheating on me? I know it's just an earring but with everything going on between the two of us, I just don't know what to think. Not to mention early when we were arguing, he insinuated that I am cheating on him with Harrison."

"I don't know Liv. I know you guys are having a rough time, but do you really think Edison would cheat on you? Maybe you guys just need to wipe the slate clean and start again. What does he complain about the most?" Abby questioned, thinking she could provide her friend some clarity

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked. She didn't understand what Edison's daily complaints had to do with whether or not he was cheating on her

"You know, like what starts most arguments?" Abby probed

"Well… usually arguments start because he wants me to cook a meal or having sex or something, then he starts yelling about how I'm never home and how I don't do things that girlfriends are supposed to do and blah blah blah"

"Liv, maybe he is right. You do spend a lot of time out of the house. Besides, most girlfriends do cook for their boyfriends, plus you need to show him what he would be getting if he married you. I mean would it be so hard for you to cook for him? Can you imagine one day when you guys get married? You don't want to be one of those wives that doesn't do anything for their husbands. Wait, why don't you want to have sex with your boyfriend? Liv, that doesn't make any sense. How could even be mad if he was cheating if you're not giving him what he needs. You're his girlfriend in case you forgot. You're supposed to take care of him in every way so that he doesn't want to go to another girl…" Abby replied. In her mind, she felt that as a girlfriend you should act the way that you would if the guy was your husband.

"Honestly Abby, I don't mind cooking for him. It's just the way that he asks. It's like instead of asking he demands that I do it and I refuse to cower to anyone's demands. And the whole sex thing, it's not like I don't want to have sex with him, but it feels like a chore. It's not supposed to feel like that. Since when does a girlfriend have so many duties and obligations? Why can't he just come home and he can cook one night or we can alternate nights. And sex every night is exhausting. Especially when I'm not even satisfied by the end. He should be more attentive to my needs and then maybe I will be attentive to his. Why does this have to be a one way street? Is it too much to ask for him to cook for me sometimes?" Olivia questioned

"I'm not saying that he's totally right Liv. But maybe if you cook and stuff things won't be as bad. I'm not saying you should let him be controlling, but cater to your man! The sex can't be that bad. It's been what 3 or 4 years now?

"4" Olivia mumbled

"Huh?"

"It's been 4 years" She spoke clearly

"Okay, you've been with this man for 4 years and you mean you just are starting to notice these things about him? I don't by that crap. It sounds to me that you are going through one of those phases where you are curious about what else is out there. Honestly, there is nothing wrong with that, except you don't want to lose what you do have. You have a good man who adores you. I mean, seriously, at least you have one that you can say is yours" Abby went on

"Barely..." Olivia mumbled

"What?" Abby asked.

"Nothing. I hear what you're saying Abbs but I still think that things between the two of us don't have to be stone aged. " Olivia replied

A few moments of silence passed through on the phone

"So, do you have any plans for tonight?" Abby asked

"Not really. I mean, Edison left me his credit card but I don't really want to use it. It's not like it's going to fix our problems" Olivia said nonchalantly

"Liv! Do you hear yourself? He left you his credit card? He's obviously trying to apologize..."

"With money? Why can't he just say sorry or maybe take me out. Why does he have to give me money? Not to mention he claims we need a break so he's sleeping at Greg's house tonight

"Oh no! Liv you definitely need to make up with him. Did he say how long he was going to be gone?" Abby asked worriedly

"He said he was going to Greg's house for the night" Olivia said, She was so over Edison at the moment

"Liv, do you hear yourself? Your BOYFRIEND left you in the house by yourself for the night because you won't cater to him. Do you want him to cheat on you?" Abby asked her friend. She couldn't believe Olivia's behavior. Edison was a good guy. All he wanted was his girlfriend to pay attention to him and it was like Olivia refused to see it.

"Abby he didn't leave me. He said he was going to be gone for the night." Olivia answer slightly annoyed

"Whatever Liv. You need to fix it before it goes too far" Abby answered

"Sure, Abby. I'm tired so I'm going back to bed. But do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Olivia asked as she yawned.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow!"

When Olivia hung up the phone, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with Edison. But at the same time she didn't want to be paranoid and mess up her relationship. Edison was her first real relationship. She laid down praying that she was just overreacting and Edison wasn't cheating on her, because honestly she wouldn't know what to do if he was.

XXX

The next morning Olivia woke up feeling relaxed. Despite the relaxation that her body felt, her mind was still running wild. Replaying the events that have led up to the current status of her relationship. She thought about her actions as well as Edison's. She knew she wasn't entirely at fault but she hoped that once he came home things would change. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss him last night. Despite all his whining and complaining, he was still her boyfriend and she did care deeply about him. She rolled over on the bed to look at her phone; she was hoping to see a text or a missed call from Edison. To her disappointment there weren't anything except for notifications from the various apps on her iPhone.

She pulled up her messages and opened up a new text

_**Olivia:**_ Good Morning. I'm sorry I drove you out of the house last night. Are you coming home tonight? I was hoping that we could go out to lunch today to talk. I want things to be better between the two of us. Love you.

After sending the text message Olivia went into the bathroom to get ready for her day. She had a class at 10:00 and then she was hoping she and Edison could go to lunch around 12:30. And if all went well she would go out shopping with Abby later in the day.

Olivia emerged from the shower. She took her time getting dressed and preparing for her day. She picked up her phone and placed it on the iHome to charge and play music.

Immediately she heard one of her favorite songs playing through the speakers, as the song played she danced around her room pulling out clothes and getting dressed. It was in the middle of the song that she heard the volume lower, indicating that she had a text message coming through.

She slowly walked over to her phone, slightly afraid that Edison's reply would be a rejection for lunch

_**Edison:**_ Morning. I'm happy that you want to talk. I am available for lunch around 12 – 12:30 if that works for you. How about you meet me outside of the business school and I will drive us to the bar and we can grab a quick lunch there.

Olivia was ecstatic. She was happy that he was willing to talk to her. He didn't answer her question about coming home that night, but she figured she'd table that until she saw him later on.

Olivia put on all black maxi dress. She coupled the outfit with some salmon pink jewelry and a pair on sandals. She felt like dressing casual. It looked to be a nice day outside and she didn't want to be hot.

She grabbed her car keys and drove to class. When she got in class she immediately saw Harrison. She and Harrison had been friends since they were in elementary school, and just like she and Sam, Edison didn't like Harrison. While Olivia understood is reservations with Harrison, the difference was that she and Harrison had a long talk about why they couldn't date back in high school, so she knew that he respected her relationship. Unlike Sam he was always in the middle of she and Edison's mess.

"Hey Liv!" Harrison said as he sat next to her.

"Hey!"

"What are you up to today?"

"Nothing really. I'm going to have lunch with Edison later on and then do some shopping with Abby"

"Oh okay. Sounds cool."

"Yea, how about you? What do you plan to do today?" Olivia inquired

"Nothing much. I'll probably go to the bar. My friend that's a law student. You know the one I was telling you about the other day? He works in the bar part time. He said it can get pretty interesting in there. Get this, he said just yesterday he saw these three girls going at it. Said it wasn't too interesting… wait, one of the girl he described sounded exactly like you. You weren't in the bar yesterday were you?" Harrison asked smiling

Olivia turned the other way. She was so embarrassed. She couldn't believe Harrison's friend was going around telling people her business. _I don't even know him. What an asshole._ Olivia thought

"Yea actually I was. And we weren't arguing per se. It was just Sam and her normal behavior. Doesn't know how to stay out of my relationship." Olivia replied hoping to downplay the situation so Harrison wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oooo.. My friend sounded pretty interested in you when he was describing you yesterday."

"Well, tell your friend that I'm not interested and next time he decides to spread my business make sure he knows exactly what is going on" Olivia snapped. She was fed up with this conversation and lucky for her the professor had just walked into the room.

XXX

After class Olivia hurriedly left out of the classroom, she was still fuming about Harrison's friend. She couldn't believe that someone would spread her business like that.

Immediately as she exited the building she saw Edison's car. She walked over to him willing herself to calm down before this lunch date turned into a disaster.

"Hi" Olivia said as she got into the car. She turned to face him and kissed him long and hard

"Woaah Liv. Hi. What was that for?" Edison answered. Surprised by her behavior

"I just…. I just.. I missed you last night" Olivia stammered out

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." Edison said as he pulled out of his parking spot

"So, where are we going?" Olivia inquired

" I was thinking we could go to this new restaurant off campus. I think its called_ Mastoris_, its like a Italian restaurant but it has a bakery attached to it as well." Edison said

"Okay. Sounds nice"

"So, what did you guys do last night?" Olivia asked hesitantly

"Nothing really. Just hung out, you know guy stuff." Edison responded

"Oh."

The rest of the ride as silent. Olivia was tempted to ask Edison about the earring, but she didn't want to disrupt the positive energy between the two of them. _Maybe some time apart was needed._

Edison was happy to hear that Olivia missed him last night. Frankly, that's why he left. He wanted her to see what he felt like for him not to be around, and hopefully she would come to her sense, and it seemed to be working.

"Okay. We're here" Edison said as he pulled up.

"Edison, do you think we can talk before we go into the restaurant. I just, don't want anyone to over hear us" Olivia stated shyly

"Sure.. Do you want to start?"

"I guess." Olivia said looking down

"So…. So I don't really know how to say this, but I guess what I'm trying to say is.. last night. I had some time to think , and I also talked to Abby and I guess as your girlfriend I could do more. I guess I never realized that there would be so many obligations that a girlfriend would have to fulfill. Do you think.. do you think maybe we can wipe the slate clean and start over?" Olivia asked as she fidgeted with her hands

Edison was perplexed. He really expected Olivia to argue with him about how he never did anything for her_. I guess I need to leave more often_. He thought as he sat there

"Liv, I think it would be great for us to start over. But don't we need to discuss some of the problems?" Edison pushed

"Yea.. I mean I guess you're right….. So, I know that as your girlfriend you expect me to cook and do things but I just feel like maybe we can alternate. Like I cook one night then you cook another? It think it would be nice if we shared task. That way I don't feel like I'm doing everything. And maybe if I'm not as tired, I'll want to have sex" Olivia stated

"Uhhhh, I don't know about the cooking part Liv, but maybe I can help out around the condo, like doing laundry or something? Or maybe you cook everyday except Friday? How does that sound?" Edison waged. He honestly didn't like cooking. It wasn't that he didn't know how. He just didn't want to do it.

"I.. I guess that's okay." Olivia answered

"Sure?" Edison asked with his eye brow raised and a smirk on his face

"Sure" Olivia said as she broke out in a smile. Happy that they were now on good terms

"Come mere" Edison said as he opened his arms

Olivia spent into his embrace and held on tightly. She was happy that things were back to normal and Edison was willing to compromise. She would wait and see how long it would last. But in the back of his mind, all she could think about was that damn earring.

* * *

**OMG THIS WAS A LONG ONE! I JUST COULDN'T STOP WRITING. So Leave your thoughts, tell me what you think. Will Edison really change? How about Fitz was gossiping with Harrison Lol. Looks like hes already made Olivia a enemy. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**Live. Love. Laugh **


	5. Coming Up Empty

**A/N: A lot of you say that Edison will forever be a no good manipulative bastard lol Also some felt that Olivia shouldn't be so sensitive. Welp. What can I say? She has a lot to learn but I promise her journey will be worth the read. As for Abby, don't give up hope yet. I totally agree that she has a twisted perspective and is giving Liv bad advice, but hey, isn't that what single girlfriends do? Ever heard someone say, "don't hang around single girlfriends when you're in a relationship, it's a reason why they are single?" Think on that. And in the mean time we can keep this story going with chapter 5**_**. Traveling Hearts**_** peeps I'm really trying with that story. It seems like I lost my spark and anything I write I'm just not satisfied with. But I am working on it. Thanks to all of you who read **_**Songs of the Heart**_**! I don't know if I'm going to continue it as a story or not but it was fun to write! **

**PS: TO THE GUEST WHO HAS BEEN WRITING ON EACH OF MY STORIES SAYING STUPID STUFF, I AM KINDLY ASKING THAT YOU TAKE YOUR HATING SPREE SOMEWHERE ELSE AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO ANNOY. I KNOW IT'S THE SAME PERSON BECAUSE ALL THE REVIEWS COME IN AT THE SAME TIME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORIES YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THEM. BUT SINCE IT SEEMS THAT YOUR HAVE READ and COMMENTED ON EVERY CHAPTER OF TRAVELING HEARTS, OBLIGATIONS, AND SONG OF THE HEARTS, I ASSUME THAT YOU LIKE MY WRITING YOUR JUST TOO MUCH OF A HATER TO ADMIT IT. PLEASE HUMBLE YOURSELF OR GET LOST! THANKS! **

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Ever since her talk with Edison, she felt that he was actually doing as he said, which was surprising. He as more attentive to her needs when it came to sharing work around the condo, and he wasn't looking for sex every night. Olivia had taken some of Abby's advice when she said to wipe the slate clean. She realized that once she stopped harping on all of the things that Edison wasn't doing or any of his past transgressions, she was able to focus on the present.

Tonight was the night of homecoming. Being as though they were now graduate students, the whole idea of getting belligerently drunk and going out wasn't as appealing. While they weren't opposed to partying, they definitely were into the college crowd. Olivia, Abby, and Harrison were going to La Catterra for a few hours before the college crowd came. They had just entered into the bar when Fitz spotted Harrison and the two girls from the other day.

Harrison walked over to the bar

"Hey man! Wassup" Harrison said as he reached over the bar to give Fitz a hand shake.

"Hey!" Fitz replied while eyeing Olivia and Abby

"Fitz, these are my friends, Olivia and her best friend Abby"

"Hello ladies, nice to see you again" Fitz replied smoothly while he continued wiping down glasses

"Aw man! I forgot you guys knew each other. Liv this is my friend Fitz, remember, the one I told you about" Harrison stated

"So you're Fitz? Was it fun spreading my business to any and everyone who would listen?" Olivia replied with her arms folded and an attitude

"Wait, this is the guy who told Harrison about our run in with Sam?" Abby asked. She wasn't as annoyed as Olivia was about the situation, but she still didn't like how he thought it was okay to run and tell other peoples' business, regardless if they were in public or not

"About that…" Fitz began but was cut off by Olivia who put her hand up

"Save it… just know that next time I won't be as nice" Olivia said as she turned and walked over to another area wanting to get away

"Damnn man" Harrison laughed

"I haven't seen her that made since Edison forgot her birthday" Harrison stated nonchalantly

"Wait, What? Who is Edison?" Fitz asked Harrison. He was so intrigued by the girl. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Edison Davis, her boyfriend of 4 years now. Is getting his master's in business administration from Columbia. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. His father owns a huge company that he built from the ground up. He's kind of a big deal but he's a total asshole" Harrison said to Fitz

"Well, if he's an asshole then why is she with him?" Fitz questioned

"Your guess is as good as mine man, but hey! I need to get back to my friends. I'll catch up with you later" Harrison said as he grabbed Olivia and Abby's drinks and made his way over to the booth.

XXX

Olivia and Abby had been sitting down having a nice conversation when her phone went off

**Edison:** When are you coming home?

**Olivia:** I don't know. I just got out with Abby and Harrison. We are at La Catterra. You should meet us here

**Edison:** Nah, I'm okay. I wish you would've told me you were going out tonight. I made plans for us

**Olivia**: Edison, I'm sorry. Can we do whatever you planned another day?

**Edison:** Yea, Sure, Whatever Liv, what happened to trying to do better?

"Earth to Olivia" Abby screamed over the loud music in the bar

"Huh? Yea, wassup?" Olivia responded looking up from her phone

"Sorry. Edison was texting me. What were you saying?"

"I was saying, Harrison's friend is cute!" Abby stated

Olivia looked over to the bar to see Harrison and Fitz talking. She had to admit the man was stunning, but she was still pissed about him telling her business, to her friend none the less.

"Yea, I guess" Olivia stated somberly trying to downplay Fitz attractiveness

"You guess? Liv, are you blind? That man is beautiful and by the way he's staring over here I bet he thinks the same about you" Abby went on

"Abby, I have a boyfriend." Olivia stated firmly

"And!?" Abby pushed

"A boyfriend, as in someone I'm dating and have been for 4 years now" Olivia responded

"So what? You said you think he's cheating on you anyway. What would it hurt for you to get a new friend?" Abby inquired.

"You're crazy. Not everyone wants multiple boyfriends like you" Olivia laughed as she sipped on her glass of water while they waited for Harrison to bring their drinks over

"Whatever Liv, we are in our prime. Nobody wants to be tied down except for you, but I mean, I get it. With Edison and all, who would want to do anything to jeopardize that" Abby asked as Harrison walked over and took his seat

"So, what were you too ladies discussing while I was gone?" Harrison probed

"Nothing that concerns you" Abby laughed.

She and Harrison had a playful banter. They both would insult the other, knowing that it was never too serious. It was their thing.

"Anyway. I was talking to Liv" Harrison said looking at Abby and facing Olivia exaggerating his point

"Nothing. Hey, do you know what time we are going to be leaving here? Edison kind of wants to know" Olivia asked Harrison since you rode with him

"Umm, I guess we can leave at like 2 before the college kids get in here from the homecoming parties" Harrison answered as he drank

"Okay cool" Olivia immediately pulled out her phone to text Edison back. A part of her hated this about him. She was grown, why did she have to check in with him? She hadn't had a father in a long time and she damn sure wasn't looking for a replacement

**Olivia:** Harrison says we should be leaving around 2

Five minutes later

**Edison:** Harrison? No wonder why you're out. You talk about Sam and I but you do the same thing

**Olivia:** Edison please, Harrison is very different from Sam and you know it

**Edison:** Whatever Liv. I don't want to hear it, I'm going out. And when I'm not home when you get here. Then maybe you will see what it feels like to be in an empty house

Olivia looked at her phone and scoffed. How many times had she spent nights at home waiting up for him? She was not about to ruin her night by arguing with Edison.

XXX

**Edison:** Hey Man! You want to go out and get some drinks tonight?

**Greg:** HELL YEA! I was just about to text you. . But I remembered you said you had plans with Olivia Johnny, Tyler, Sam, and Bruce are over, we were thinking about throwing a party or something

**Edison:** Yea, about that. She didn't come home. So I'm down

**Greg:** What? Wasn't she just bitching about you not being home? Wow. She's crazy man! We have a few bottles and some beer here. Let's pre game then go to that sports bar!

**Edison:** Tell me about it. But that's why I have my bros! & which bar?

**Greg:** True! This new one, called Chickie and Petes

**Edison:** I'll be there in 10 so make sure the door is unlocked. Oh, and make sure it's not a sausage fest either! LOL

**Greg:** Never dude, never!

XXX

Fitz couldn't help but stare, his entire shift he had been glancing over at the Harrison's table. He watched as Olivia laughed. Such a beautiful smile graced her face and her eyes squinted while she through her head back in laughter.

She was beautiful. He was so disappointed to hear that she was in a relationship. It was like someone ripped out his heart and stepped on it. He was in the multiple of watching Olivia and Abby dance on the dance floor when he felt his phone beeped

**Greg:** Dude! Take a break from the bar and come to my house. Throwing a party tonight!

**Fitz:** Already at work. Will text when I get off at 12

**Greg:** okay cool

Fitz looked down at his phone. He and Greg had just met a few weeks ago in his Constitutional Law Analysis II course. He seemed to be a pretty chilled person.

The rest of the night Fitz worked only taking a few breaks to look over and see Olivia. He was saddened when he realized that she was no longer in the bar.

XXX

The trio left _La Catterra_ after downing the last of their drinks. It was around 11:45pm and the night was still young.

They were standing in the parking lot trying to decide where to go next when Harrison got a text on his phone

**Fitz:** Just got invited to this party at a friend's house do you and the girls want to go? I know they hate me but it's a party

Harrison looked up from his phone and turned to talk to Olivia and Abby

"Hey, Fitz just text me about some party at his friend's house. He says he's going when he gets off. Do you guys want to come?" Harrison asked

"A party with Fitz? I'll pass" Olivia stated immediately.

"No Harrison wait! Don't text back." Abby said as she pulled Olivia over to another car

"Liv, what are you thinking? It's a Friday night and we don't have anything else to do. I don't know about you but I don't plan on wasting this outfit. Let's just got to this party. It can't be too bad. Plus, house party + guys = free drinks girl!" Abby went on, getting excited at the idea of going to the party

Olivia stood there for a minute and thought about it. It's not like she as ready to go home. Plus, the more she thought about it she remembered that Edison said he was going to be out for the night and who wants to go home to an empty house?

"Okay. I'm in!" Olivia said excitedly

"Harrison, tell Fitz we are going!" Abby yelled.

XXX

Edison was on cloud nine. He didn't have to worry about Olivia for the night because she was out with her friends and he was hanging with his boys. He was currently sitting on the seat in the corner of Greg's living room nursing a drink.

"Hey" he heard. He looked up to see a tall girl with the longest legs. As he continued to scroll up her body he couldn't help but stare.

"Hellooo" He said. As little drunk.

"You're Amy's boyfriend right?" The girl asked as she walked closer to Edison, taking him all in

"Whose asking?" Edison asked as he stared at the girl in front of him. She had brunette colored hair with green eyes and a slender figure

"Bella" The girl responded.

She knew exactly who he was when she spotted him. Who didn't know Edison Davis? She could only hope to one day but with him.

"Bella. As in Isabella?" Edison asked again

"You got it."

"Well, what can I do for you Bella. I can call you Bella right?" Edison asked with a smug look on his face

"Tisk Tisk, the question is.. What can I do for you?" Bella said as she bent down and whispered in his ear making sure to rub her hand up and down his cock

"A lot" Edison rasped out.

"Let's go talk about this some more in private. I'm going to need exact details" Edison spoke up as he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Lead the way" Bella said. Happy that she had snagged Edison, even if it was only for the night. She would make it a night he never forgot.

XXX

It was around 12:30 when the group finally made it to Greg's house. The party was in full motion. Half naked girls every where and drunk guys looking for a girl to take home for the night. Olivia and Abby followed behind Harrison and Fitz as they walked toward the front door of the house.

"Heey Maaannan!" Greg said as he shook his hand. He was completely drunk

Fitz chuckled.

"Hey! You okay?" Fitz asked Greg

"Yea man I'm perfect" Greg said as he slowly began to walk away

Fitz turned around to look at Olivia and Abby. He wanted to apologize to them. If he couldn't be with Olivia romantically, he at least figured they could be friends

"Hey! Olivia!" Fitz screamed above the loud music

Olivia looked at Fitz like he was crazy. _Why is he talking to me._

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Fitz asked

Harrison and Abby stood there shocked by Fitz boldness. He had to know Olivia hated him at the moment

Olivia stood there silently. She didn't know what to say.

"Uhhh, suuurree" Olivia said hesitantly.

Despite the loud blaring music and the constant yelling going on, there as an awkard silence between the group

"Liv, uuhh Harrison and I are going to go get some drinks. Do you guys want anything?" Abby said as she grabbed Harrison and walked away. Not really interested in Olivia or Fitz reply.

Olivia and Fitz stood there staring at each other

"Let's go in the kitchen! Maybe its quieter in there!" Fitz screamed

"Okay!" Olivia yelled back. She couldn't believe how damn loud is was and the cops hadn't been called

Olivia and Fitz walked into the kitchen

They stood facing each other for a few minutes. Fitz couldn't help but stare at the beautiful features etched upon her face. It was like she was made just for him. He loved everything about her. But, she had a boyfriend. Fitz was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize Olivia was still standing there staring at him.

"Hey!" Fitz said barely able to hear himself

"What?" Olivia snapped

"I just wanted to say sorry" Fitz said

"Say what?" Olivia yelled. She couldn't hear him at all

"Sorry!" Fitz said

"I can't hear you" Olivia yelled back

Fitz bent down and until his mouth was near her ear

"I wanted to say sorry" Fitz spoke loudly into her ear

Olivia was about to respond when she heard a familiar voice behind her

"Well, look who is here" Sam said. She spotted Olivia and Fitz from the other side of the room. She couldn't believe Olivia had the audacity to come to Greg's party with another man when her boyfriend was there

"Hi Sam" Olivia stated dryly.

"Olivia, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. But this isn't Eddie that you're in the corner with" Sam said smirking. She was loving every minute of this. Olivia always tried to act like she as the perfect angel. Now look, she caught her red handed. She couldn't wait to tell Edison

"Sam, this is Fitz. Fitz, this is my boyfriend Edison's best friend Samantha" Olivia stated.

"Wow Liv, I didn't think you had it in you, to come to a party at your boyfriend's friend's house, flaunting around the guy your cheating on him with" Sam said smirking at Fitz

"Sam, I am not cheating on Edison. Why don't you go back to what you were doing. Fitz, we can have this conversation another time" Olivia said. She didn't want Fitz to see her get into another altercation with Sam

"Whatever you say Olivia" Sam said as she walked away looking for Edison

"This is a disaster. Let's go!" Olivia yelled

Fitz was so confused. One minute he was trying to apologize to Olivia, the next minute, the same girl from the bar walked up and trying to say that Olivia was cheating on her boyfriend with him. _I wish_. He thought.

"Where are we going?" Fitz yelled as they stayed in the corner

"I'm leaving. You can stay if you want to!" Olivia yelled as she turned to make her way out of the kitchen, leaving Fitz completely dumbfounded to what had just taken place.

XXX

Edison and Bella were upstairs laying in the bed. They had just finished their 3rd round of sex when he heard his phone beep. He looked down to see that it was Sam. He completely ignored it knowing that Sam probably didn't want anything and if it was that serious she could've come looking for him.

"Edison" Bella whispered

"Hhmm?" Edison asked not paying her any attention

"Do you think you could take me home?" Bella asked as she rolled over on top of him and began to fist his cock getting him hard and ready again

"Mmmmm, I think I can do that and a lot more" Edison responded. He slapped Bella on her ass twice, signally for her to roll off of him so they could get dressed

Bella and Edison began to put their clothes back on, and despite their attempts they both looked thoroughly fucked.

XXX

Olivia was walking hastily out of the kitchen trying to get away from the crowd of people but most of all Sam.

She was almost near the door when she heard Abby calling her name.

She swiftly turned her head to face Abby, but instead of seeing Abby, she came face to face with Edison as he walked down the steps holding hands with Bella and kissing on her neck!

* * *

**Annnnnnnnndddd SCENE! Its Saturday! I don't know if I will get around to an update tomorrow but I wanted to give you something to look forward to on Monday so there you have it! How about that, is Edison finally going to get caught or is he going to worm his way out of it. And who the hell is Amy? How many girls does he have? **

**Fitz tried to apologize to Olivia but Sam interrupted that real quick. Who do you think Edison will believe when he finally reads his text message? **

**Until next time. .and Review! I love reading what you think! And again to the guest, please be respectful. **

**. Love**


	6. Flatline

**A/N: So Despite the normal Guest AKA I'm too much of a punk to actually make an account so that people will know it's me, Reviews, I realize that most reviews I have are positive and you all are interested. To the reviewer who said that the story was confusing at some point, I would just like to say, how much fun would it be if you knew everything already? All things that are confusing will make sense in time! Anyway, other than that, enjoy!**

Stupid me, keep trying to fight for what they are  
But I don't even know what that is  
It's killing me 'cause I keep holding my breath  
Praying we can revive what once was

I feel the pain take me under, no air baby  
I raise myself for the numb that show me to come  
When love has no pulse

I need a shock on my chest  
I'm just flatline (flatline)  
There's not a feeling to take cause your heart isn't here  
It's elsewhere  
And I wonder  
If we would deal, they would stop that on level 5  
We were better off apart  
You took the life out of me  
My heart is broken and is flatlined, it's flatline

**- Porsha Williams**

**XXX**

Olivia was stunned. Her heart stopped at the scene before her. There was he "perfect" boyfriend, all hugged up with some whore at a party. A party that she didn't even want to be at. So many emotions going through her head. The loud music that was once a barrier proved to silence in her mind the minute she saw Edison and that random whore. She looked toward the steps to see Edison who was clearly oblivious to her presence. Scene before her was nothing short of ironic, just two weeks ago Edison was accusing her of spending too much time with Harrison and subsequently cheating on him. Not to mention, less then ten minutes ago, Alex, in her twisted little mind, came to the conclusion that Olivia and cheating on Edison with Fitz and she had somehow caught them red handed in the kitchen.

What she did next could only be defined as an out of body experience. All the hurt and pent up anger that she assumed to be released was all rushing back. A tidal wave of emotions flowed through her as she made her way over to them. Oblivious to the growing crowd who was watching the scene take place. She didn't remember walking over to them but the next thing she did was in clear consciousness.

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_SMACK. _

Three times. Not one, two, but three. Each one for the way in which he has treated her throughout the course of their relationship.

"ARE YOU CRAZY" Edison bellowed out has he held his cheek from the final blow in which Olivia's hand connected with his face.

Olivia stared at him. She wasn't giving him the satisfaction of actually using her words to deal with him. It was clear; what ever she voiced to him went in one ear and out of the other.

She was just turning on her heels to head out of the door. Already making plans of what she was going to do with Edison's belongings when she got back to the condo and where exactly she was going to go.

As every one watched her make her exit, Abby, Harrison and Fitz hot on her trail, Olivia heard the one word that made her halt. _BITCH. _

"Who is this bitch?" Bella screamed at Edison

Before Edison could contain and quiet her down, he saw Olivia stop in her tracks. If there was one word that drove her crazy it was the word bitch.

_Aww Shit. _

Edison thought as Olivia made her way back over to the steps.

"Liv, calm down; Liv, just go back home and I'll meet you there and we can talk; Liv, I know your upset right now but please think. Olivia!" Edison went on as Olivia made he way to Bella

"Did you just call me a Bitch?" Olivia stated with venom and disgust

"You're the only that I could've been talking to. I mean, seriously Edison who is this girl?" Bella went on

"Who am I? Who the hell are you? Wait, don't answer that, I already know, your some stupid whore who thought if she got into bed with Edison Davis that she would him the jackpot. Well let me enlighten you, Edison, is nothing more than a manipulative, small minded, selfish, arrogant, self-centered asshole who just successfully got caught cheating on his girlfriend. And you? You're nothing more than a little girl who never had someone to love her and now you're out preying on other people's men in search of love. Well, whatever the hell your name is, YOU CAN HAVE HIM! I'M DONE! Quite frankly I'm glad and since you know him so well, I will just wish you all the bed of luck! But let me warn you, the next time you even think to utter the word _bitch_ in my direction again, I will make it very clear how much of a bitch I can be." Olivia stated. It took everything out of her not to smack Bella, but she refused to give that random slut the satisfaction of having something to hang over her.

"GIRLFRIEND? Are you crazy? You are not his girlfriend, Amy is! Edison what the hell is she talking about?" Bella yelled. She couldn't believe that Olivia had just spoken to her like that

Olivia was staring at Edison, tear threatening to spill over but she refused to give him the luxury. Not only did she catch him redheaded at some party giving with a girl who he clearer had sex with, but said girl just told her that Edison had another girlfriend. The words _girlfriend and Amy_ ringing in her ear like an annoying school bell at the end of the day.

Edison didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe Bella couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Olivia, let me explain." Edison began as he finally walked away from Bella toward Olivia

_Girlfriend. Amy. Girlfriend. Amy.. Girlfriend… Amy….. EARRING!_

"The earring." Olivia mumbled to herself.

"Don't …" Olivia began as he walked closer

"Edison don't you dare come over here" Olivia whimpered out. Her resolve quickly crumbling.

"Liv.."Edison said.

He couldn't believe how his night was turning out.

"Who the fuck is Amy" Olivia spat at him. Her tears quickly drying up and anger returning. Even stronger than before.

"Liv…" Edison tried again

"WHO. THE. FUCK. IS. AMY" Olivia yelled as Edison got even closer.

"Olivia, just go home and we can talk about this. Look at all these people around. Staring at us." Edison rambled. Hoping that if he played on her need for privacy that she would calm down enough to be rational and go home.

"Answer the damn question EDISON" Olivia bellowed out

"A girl" Edison all but whispered

"Not shit. Maybe I need to rephrase my question. Who the FUCK IS AMY TO YOU!" Olivia screamed. At this point she didn't really care who was around. Shit, at this rate, maybe it was better if she had some witnesses.

"My…" Edison began

"YOUR WHAT!" Olivia yelled

"My… gi… giirrllfriend" Edison stammered out as she looked away from Olivia. Scowling at Bella

"That's rich! Let me guess, that's Amy's earring sitting on your night stand?" Olivia said. She couldn't help but laugh

"Here I am trying to be the perfect little girlfriend and do whatever I need to do to make you happy, and make sure that I don't give you a reason to step out on me. And you did it anyway…" Olivia laughed she couldn't believe this shit

"And then, you have the audacity to have another girlfriend? A girlfriend that you must've been pretty open with considering others know about your relationship. But, then, I mean, I know I'm not perfect but damn."

"You're good. Really good. You had me fooled. Going on and on about how great of a boyfriend you were to me and how you NEVER cheat on me. And how I need to be more attentive to your needs….And here I am, beating myself up and taking on your shit, just for the sake of love… I thought…." Olivia began as her laughter began to turn into tears

"I thought… I thought because you were my FIRST real boyfriend.. My FIRST everything, that we could weather any storm…. That.. that if I really loved you that I just had to choose my battles wisely…. That I just had to take the bad with the good… even if the bad out weighed the good… because… because no relationship if perfect… and if I tried.. if I tried to see things from your point of view.. if I tried to be everything that you wanted me too be… .. but DAMN….I went against everything I believed in for you…._shakes her head_ ..I hope everyone can see the kind of man you really are.. a coward.. too damn self-absorbed to realize when you have a good thing going. .. I put up with so much of your shit… 4 years Edison… 4 YEARS AND IT DIDN'T MEAN SHIT TO YOU…. 4 years….. 4….. years…." Olivia repeated as she began to crumble.

Edison stood silently. He didn't know what to say. What could be say? He was caught and he would have to deal with the consequences.

Abby quickly ran over Olivia. She couldn't believe what had just taken place. She knew Olivia and Edison's relationship wasn't perfect but she didn't think he would ever cheat on her. As Olivia began to hyperventilate from all of her crying, Abby and Harrison helped her stand straight as she faced Edison.

"WE, are over!" She screamed through her tears as she turned to walk out of the door.

XXX

The minute they stepped foot onto the concrete, she took off running.. It was like she blacked out and was just waking up.. As she made it to her car, she fumbled with her keys..

"Where are they?" She questioned out loud as she searched her purse through her purse for her keys

"What the hell, where are they?" Olivia screamed

Abby slowly walked up behind her

"Liv… Liv, you don't need to drive" Abby said hesitantly. She didn't know what to say

"I'm fine.. I'll be fine… I just have to find my keys… where the hell are my keys" Olivia screamed as tears streamed down her face

"Liv, let me drive you home" Abby tried again..

"NO, ABBY I'M FINE" Olivia yelled as she tried to quickly wiped the tears that were coming too fast down her face.

Abby looked to Harrison.. She didn't know that to do.

"Liv…" Harrison called softly. He hadn't seen her come apart like this since they were in 10th grade and her family received word that her mother was in a car accident and the doctors didn't know if she would make it out. But even then, she survived.

Olivia looked at Harrison. He opened his arms. She all but ran into his arms for comfort.

"Liv…" Harrison tried again to get her attention as she cried on his shoulder.

After a few minutes Olivia looked up at him.

"Liv, I'm not letting you drive by yourself; where do you want to stay tonight?" Harrison spoke gently. Hoping she would listen. She seemed to be going in and out

"Your house" Olivia whispered. If he was standing as close as he was, knew he wouldn't be able to hear what she just said

"Okay.. well, how about you ride with me? We can come get your car in the morning" Harrison spoke.

Abby and Fitz stood there and watched as Olivia and Harrison spoke. Neither knew what to do to help her.

As Abby stood and watched the state that Olivia was in, she couldn't help but feel that in some way, she contributed to all Olivia was feeling. She replayed the many conversations they had in which she constantly told Olivia how lucky she was to have Edison, and how she should just do what he wants, and all of the other things that were now starting o sound ridiculous.

"Okay, Lets go" Harrison said to them as Olivia kept her head on his shoulder.

Abby walked over to Olivia and gave her a hug. Letting her know that she would either see or talk to her the next day.

Fitz was riding with Harrison so he just jumped into the back seat. He was so shocked at what had taken place. Despite only knowing her for less than a day, and experiencing he raft first hand, he wanted to kill Edison. How could any guy even think of cheating on her? She was beautiful, smart, funny, independent, selfless and so much more.

The ride to Fitz apartment was somber. No one spoke of anything as they just let the music play. Fitz watched from the back seat as Olivia stared out of the window appearing to be in a catatonic state. Before they knew it they had arrived at his apartment building.

"See ya man. Sorry about tonight" Harrison stated.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later… Good night Olivia" Fitz said.

Olivia looked back at him and then turned back to the window as Harrison drove off.

XXX

The next morning Olivia woke up in a comfortable bed that she immediately knew wasn't her own. She looked up to see that she was back at Harrison's apartment. As she laid in bed, everything from the past day came rushing back to her. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.

How did she allow herself to get caught up with a man who obviously didn't give a damn about her. She then began to think about all the years she dedicated herself to Edison. All the nights she stayed up making sure he hand something to eat for the next day, or the early morning she woke up to prepare him breakfast, all under the guise of love. _LOVE_. Ha, its actually laughable how stupid and blinded she was by love that she would think his behavior was in any way acceptable. She couldn't help but think about a quote her mother used to say all the time and told her the day she and Edison became a couple, " No strong women can love a weak man long enough to make him strong."

It took her until now to understand the depths of that quote and how it applied to her current relationship. She was strong. A strong women, worthy of dignity and respect. And Edison, he was weak.. and even the strength of her love couldn't strengthen him. Why did it take her so long to figure that out? Love. There's that four-letter word again. All in the name of love.

It was there. In that bed, that she vowed she was done with love. Done with being anything else outside of who she was. She knew who she was. She was strong. So strong that she didn't need a man to validate her. Strong that she needed to get out of this bed and continue living.

_Living. Shit. Fuck_. Where was she going to live? The condo was in Edison's name, because he convinced her, that it was a man's obligation to provide, and if she_ loved _him, she would allow him to do his task.

She couldn't live with Harrison forever. But maybe he would let her stay until the end of the semester. Or, maybe she could call her parents and ask them to help her out. She was sure, her mother would help her, but telling her father what happened, telling her father what happened meant she had to tell them both about the reality of relationship. It meant telling them that what they saw on holiday breaks and summer time gatherings was all a lie. But, maybe it was time to stop living that lie. But first, she vowed to herself that she would be strong, carry herself with and demand respect, she was completely done with _LOVE, _her heart was dying and now it completely flatlined.

* * *

**Sooo I know you all where happy to see Edison go… He may show up one more time. Just to completely get rid of him. I don't want this to be unrealistic so Olivia will have a rocky road to climb and she won't have an immediate come to Jesus moment either. I really don't have much to say. I wrote this chapter while listening to Flatline by Porsha Williams. If she haven't heard it I highly suggest you listen to it. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope I did it justice. **

**Leave Reviews! I love hearing from you guys! : ) **

** .Love**


	7. Saying Goodbye

**This chapter is a little short. I'm busy at work this week but I didn't want to completely neglect the story all week long. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

He was calling. He had been calling every other hour for the last 2 days and she wasn't answering. She was pissed. She was upset and pissed. She knew she needed to talk to him again. Hell, she had to go get her clothes so she would probably see him again as well. She had talked to Harrison earlier in the day and before she could ask, he graciously offered her the spare room, which she was eager to accept.

The insistent ringing had finally ceased for the time being. She removed herself from her bed and began to prepare for her day. It was Monday she had class at 12 and she was pretty sure that Edison was either going to show up at her class or she would happen to run into him at some point while she was on campus.

As she made her way down stairs, as she rounded the corner to see Harrison and Fitz sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys" She said as she walked past them into the kitchen to grab a glass of water

"Morning Liv" Harrison responded

"Good Morning" Fitz said.

"Did you sleep here or something?" Olivia immediately asked Fitz.

"Yea, I kind of crashed on the couch last night" Fitz responded as he turned back around to continue working on his assignment with Harrison

"Oh." Olivia responded. She was still getting used to him being around. Not to mention she felt like she owed him an apology for the way Sam behaved at the party.

Over the past couple of days, Fitz began somewhat of a permanent fixture in the apartment. He was always there unless he was in class, at work, or in the library studying.

"Harrison, do you think we can go get my car today after your finished with your classes? Olivia asked. He had offered to take her to her car all weekend but she just wasn't up to it.

"Yea.. We can go around 3pm. My last class is done at 2:30. That will give us enough time. Plus, I have to go to work at 5." Harrison said as he figured it out aloud.

"Okay. Thanks" Olivia said as she ventured back into the room to get dressed and ready for the day.

**Abby:** Hey! Do you want me to come get you from Harrison's or did you get your car yet?

**Olivia:** Could you please? & No, I haven't gotten the car yet.

**Abby:** Okay. I'll be there in at 11

Olivia finished her conversation with Abby and moved to go get prepared for the day.

It was 11:30 and Olivia and Abby had just arrived on campus and were walking to their classroom when Olivia heard someone calling her name,

"Liv!"

"Liv ! Wait up!"

"Liv just wait one second!"

The person went on as she continued to walk as if she couldn't hear him. Luckily she wasn't that far away from her classroom so she was able to slip in and take her seat before the teacher shut the door, and subsequently stopping Edison from getting close enough to her.

XXX

After class was over Olivia and Abby decided to get something to eat. It was about 1:30pm when they got out of class, so Abby suggested that she and Olivia go off campus to the new sushi bar to grab lunch.

Ever since the mishap at the party, Abby began to do a lot of soul searching. She watched as Olivia constantly struggled with the recent events. It made her think about her own life and relationships. Was she really giving of her self too much? She knew that she liked David. There was a small attraction with potential. But she thought that she was in love with Chris. Chris was funny, charming, smart, handsome, and all of the things every girl wants in a man. But, he was married. Married to his wife for 3 years. Did she really want to be the other woman? The worst part of watching Olivia was seeing how conflicted she was and how out of place she felt. Because of Edison's indiscretions, Olivia did not know if she was in fact the other woman or if she was the victim. A hard position to be in.

The girls sat down at the sushi bar and ordered their food,

"So…. How is everything going?" Abby asked gently

"It's going." Olivia said softly

"Did you go get your car yet?" Abby pushed

"No. Harrison is going to take me today."

"Liv, I know I said this before, but I am really sorry about what happened. If you need somewhere you stay, you are more than welcome to stay with me!" Abby offered

"Thanks Abbs. You don't have to apologize. Its not like you knew he was cheating. Harrison said I could stay with him and so I said yes."

"So, what are you going to do? How are you going to get your clothing from Edison's without seeing him? Is he still calling and texting you?" Abby inquired. She was worried that Edison was slowly becoming obsessed with Olivia and she wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean.. I know I'm going to have to talk to him sooner or later but I'm just not ready yet." Olivia stated honestly.

With all of the drama surrounding her life right now, she had completely forgotten about getting her things from the condo.

"Well, I'll go with you and I'm sure Harrison will go as well" Abby said

The girls finished their lunch and Abby dropped Olivia back off at home, just in time for her to meet up with Harrison.

Olivia walked in the house to see Harrison and Fitz where she left them earlier that day.

"Do you guys ever leave that spot" Olivia asked while laughing

"Ha, Ha!" Harrison answered and looked back down at the paper that he was currently writing.

"Har, do you think you will still be able to take me to get my car today?" Olivia asked Harrison

"Damn, Liv.. I completely forgot. I have to finish this paper and submit it by 4pm. Do you think we can go later or tomorrow?" Harrison asked

"I guess that's fine" Olivia responded

"I'll take you" Fitz piped up from his seat

"No, its fine. Its okay."

"No. No. I insist. It must hard relying on others. Its no problem." Fitz said

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked cautiously

"Yea, come on! Lets go get in my truck" Fitz said.

XXX

Awkward. The ride to Greg's house was intense and awkward. Neither knew what to say to the other. For people who had just met a few days earlier, their lives, well mainly Olivia's life, had been on full display. After a few minutes Olivia finally spoke up,

"Sorry" she rushed out

"Huh?" Fitz responded. He was so caught up in listening to the current song on the radio that he didn't hear what she said

"I.. I said I'm sorry" Olivia stammered out

"I'm sorry.. What exactly are we apologizing for?" Fitz asked, perplexed as to why she would be apologizing

"For Sam, for Edison, for the party, for yelling at you about Harrison" Olivia said shyly

"You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault" Fitz stated as they turned onto Greg's street.

"I do. "

"You don't, you were right. I shouldn't have told Harrison what I saw that day at the bar. And everything else, it wasn't your fault" Fitz said as he pulled up in front of Greg's house

_It wasn't your fault._ She had heard those words from just about every one, but for some reason she could convince herself that they were true. Because, a man only strays when his significant other isn't doing her job right? Why else would he go else were if he was satisfied?

It had to be her fault. Edison would not have cheated on her if she was more attentive, dedicated to their relationship.

Olivia stepped out of the car as began to walk toward her car, which was parked right in front of Greg's house. As she walked up to her car, she heard someone calling her name,

"Olivia. I know you hear me!" Edison barked. He had been calling her since Friday night. She hadn't come home that night and he had no idea where she was.

Finally acknowledging that she had no choice but to speak to him

"What Edison?" Olivia said annoyed.

She looked up to see Fitz getting out of his car. While he stayed against his car, it was nice to know that he was there to protect her just in case Edison when crazy. Which wasn't very likely

"How are you Liv" Edison tried making small talk with her.

"I'm fine." Olivia said as she unlocked her car door and got in the car she started her engine

"I've been calling you" Edison rasped out

"I know…"

"Where have you been staying?"

"Don't worry about it Edison. I'm not longer your problem. Where's that whore that you were with on Friday?" Olivia asked. She felt her anger beginning to resurface and knew it was time to get out of there before she did something she regretted.

She began to put her car into reverse to back out when she heard

"Liv wait" Edison called out desperately

"What Edison" She spat as she put her car back in park

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Bella & Amy. I miss you and I'm sorry. When are you coming home? Liv please, let me explain! I'm sorry. I promise. " Edison asked. He had to admit, he was lost without Olivia. _I guess you never realize what you have until its gone. _

"I'm not Edison, now if you will move I would like to go now" Olivia said.

"Wait, what do you mean? Where are you going to Liv? Olivia please, just get out of the car and let's talk about this" Edison said.

She couldn't believe him. Was he really standing in the middle of the street requesting that she speak with him. Where was this attitude when they were together? He never once asked how she was doing and if she was okay.

"Edison, you know, its pretty sad that things had to get to this point for you to realize what you had. I'm sorry that things have to end this way, but I can't do this. Please stop calling my phone. I will give you a call when I'm ready to come get the rest of my things… Goodbye Edison" Olivia stated as she rolled up her

window and pulled off.

Edison watched as Olivia's car drove down the street. He couldn't believe she had just drove off like that. He was certain she would at least hear him out.

_We aren't done Olivia Pope. _

Edison said out loud as he made his way back in the house.


	8. Picture Perfect Life

**A/N: Thanks to all who sent me encouraging words through reviews and PMs. While it is very tempting to go on a rant about this past weekend. I'm going to fight back with my talent. I hope you enjoy the next installation of Obligations. This is extremely short, but I'm considering a time jump. Maybe 5 years. I kind of want to develop the characters a little more and I think I can do that if I move Olivia and Fitz out of this specific time in their lives. Flashbacks seem more appealing right now. Tell me your thoughts! **

XXX

Fitz followed Olivia back to Harrison's house. Once again he felt the need to protect her and make sure she was safe. He didn't know what it was about her but he was clearly drawn to her. He couldn't help but think how stupid Edison was. _Why the hell would he cheat on her? She's fucking gorgeous. _Just the thought of someone treating her even remotely bad pissed him off.

Fitz wasn't really one to date. He had his fair share of girlfriends over the years but he never truly felt a connection. But with Olivia things were different. Even though they started off on the wrong foot, Fitz hoped that eventually things would turn around for them. He though Olivia was an amazing girl and he wanted to learn more about her. Even if the end result was just a friendship.

They arrived back to Harrison's house ten minutes later. Olivia immediately went to the guest room that she was staying in.

"What happened" Harrison immediately asked Fitz as he walked through the door a few minutes later

"He was there" Fitz stated

"Shit." Harrison murmured

"He cornered her and demanded that he speak with her." Fitz went on, relaying the days events

"You didn't stop him!?" Harrison bellowed out to Fitz. There was no doubt in his mind that his very close friend was in fact crying her eyes out in his guest room, which would now become her permanent home until further notice

"What?" Fitz asked back. He was so perplexed. Was Harrison seriously yelling gat him for not intervening in Olivia's mess. Despite the urge he felt, he knew it was not his place to get involved in her arguments.

"You heard me! Did you at least tell him to get away from her?" Harrison yelled

"No" Fitz stated sternly with a confused look on his face. Harrison was crazy if he though he was going to add his two cents to any more of Olivia's drama.

"NO?!"

"No Harrison I did not. Unless you have forgotten about the last time I opened my mouth when it came to Olivia and her boyfriend, I will refrain from making any comments to that regard" Fitz yelled.

"Whatever man! I sent you with her because I thought you could protect her" Harrison said laughing at his own foolishness

"I did protect her! She is back here with her car, unharmed and away from that jackass" Fitz bellowed out.

"Protecting her would have been kicking Edison's ass" Harrison said evenly.

"So I'm supposed to fight some random dude because he hurt your friends feelings?" Fitz challenged

"I'm sorry to tell you but I do not agree. I did what I thought was best in the situation, which was to stay out of it" Fitz answered confident in his behavior.

"Sure. Remind me to never call you if shit hits the fan" Harrison stated as he walked out of the room.

XXX

Olivia laid on the bed as she cried herself to sleep. She thought she was ready to see Edison today but the truth was she wasn't. Years of emotional scaring left her at a stand still. She thought about all of the times that she went out of her way to make sure Edison was okay. To make sure he knew how much she loved him. And he still cheated on her.

Since she was a little girl, she always thought about what her life would be like one day. The big wedding with the huge bridal party, the long beautiful white gown with a train long enough to be carried down the aisle. Her father by her side while her mother stood watching her and patting her eyes, and her prince waiting at the altar. She wanted it all. The big house, successful career woman, white picket fence, 2.5 kids and the dog that just loved to play. Such a vivid memory that seemed to be growing farther away as time went on. Her relationship with her mother was estranged and she obviously still needed to find her prince.

Even in her dreams the picture perfect life seemed possible, the only problem was, even as she walked down the aisle, she couldn't see the face of her prince. She lulled herself to sleep as she tried to imagine the life that she wanted. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to succumb to a restless sleep.

* * *

**A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO: tfdais, LoreneMichelle, Aunt Dee, Scheeperseden, KWsGladiator, Dafney64, Oceans00711girl, PopeAssociates, reneeharris, umusarah, and everyone else who reach out to me. Thank YOU , THANK YOU , THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH For your encouragement. It honestly means the world to me! **


	9. Different Perspectives

**I felt like a five-year jump was too cliché so I decided that a 3-year jump was better. Lol Just humor me. But, as many of you realized, I changed the name, for many reasons. So now this story is called Growth and Development. The same plot, with a few changes. I hope you all enjoy! **

Everyone copes differently. Three years later, she was a shoe in for the top position at a leading public affairs agency in DC. She had a nice apartment in Arlington, Virginia and she was doing fairly well for herself. Olivia Pope. No longer was her name just another name on a teacher's roster of students, it meant something.

After her horrible break up from Edison, Olivia found comfort in her academics and work. She was good at it. She set her own expectations and her desire to succeed was her own. She wasn't looking for anyone's approval but her own. Starting her first externship at a the District Attorney's office, she learned early on, that private sector law practice was not for her. She didn't like the politics involved. She admired the hard work that each attorney she encountered displayed but she knew she couldn't do it. Olivia considered the private sector and spent her second year of law school studying for the bar while clerking part time at the Rutherford-Beene and Novak Agency LLC.

Cyrus Rutherford-Beene, proved to not only be an incredible adjunct professor, but an even better boss and a ruthless attorney. While she encountered his teaching during her 1st year, her personal life limited her from seeing what an amazing and dynamic professor he truly was. Olivia's course of study was unique. While her main focus was her law degree, she was also striving toward earning a master's in public affairs and administration. Due to this, she immediately jumped at the chance of working along side her professor in a internship position that would allow her to not only see the practice of law first hand, but to also learn the ins and outs of working with the public. The RBN LLC, as normally referenced, was THE top public affairs agency. Known for their transparency and honesty with each client they encountered, RBN had a reputation for being cut throat and getting the job done. During her time at RBN, Olivia worked tirelessly to prove that she was brilliant both in and out of the classroom. She also learned the importance of transparency, consistency, accuracy, and the most important of them all, credibility.

Her efforts were noticed, and now two years later, she was sitting in her desk at Bryant and Anderson Public Affairs Agency working as their assistant director of public affairs. Despite her struggles throughout her graduate school career, Olivia turned her heartache into a strength. Her break up from Edison not only allowed her to focus more on her career, but it also forced her to put trust in herself and to rely on no one.

The down side to the change in Olivia's disposition was the walls she built and the amour she put on to protect herself. She had not dated since Edison and was not interested in dating anyone. She believed that she was her best confidant and that she would be perfectly fine with her work and her wine. Despite her parents constant nagging about her finding a husband and giving them grandchildren, she was content. Some would consider her new disposition to be selfish and self-centered, but what could she say. As the old saying goes, it's not about what you know, it's about what you experience. And in her 28 years of life, she has experience nothing but heartache. Something that could be avoided. Why should she continue to put herself in a situation to be hurt again. That's like touching fire and knowing your going to get burnt.

Olivia prided herself on her ability to be comfortable in her own skin. She no longer questioned her self worth, and all feelings of insecurity seemed to be forgotten. It was about 8pm on a Friday night and she was just about wrapping her current assignment.

XXX

Olivia entered her apartment and immediately let out a sigh. She was exhausted. 60-hour work weeks and 13-hour weekends, left no time for herself of anyone else.

She had just stepped into her bathtub where she had created her own vision of a relaxing atmosphere, when she heard her phone begin to ring. Her initial thought was that it was someone calling from work, and if that was the case, she was not answering. As her phone sent the caller to voicemail it began to ring again.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh" Olivia yelled as she had to step out of the tub and grab the phone

"WHAT!" Olivia screamed into the mouth piece

"Woooah! What's got you on edge tonight!" Abby asked from the other side of the phone.

After finishing graduate school and getting her degree, Abby ventured off Colorado, where she worked for the mayor as a legal consultant. While it was not Olivia's job of choice, Abby seemed to love it. Not only did she have a career that she enjoyed, but she also met the man of her dreams, Sean DiCarro. Abby and Sean met as she was moving into her old apartment building in Denver. He was her neighbor and they immediately hit it off.

While Abby was proving to be a little more on the wild side. Sean was able to contain some of her energy by taking her out to do things that he thought she would like. He, for an intent and purposes, became her personal tour guide.

"Nothing." Olivia answered sharply

"Whatever" Abby said, already annoyed but used to her friends unfriendly behavior.

"Sean and I are thinking about coming into town for the weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Abby began to whine.

The truth was, neither had seen each other except for their usual run ins during the holiday season as they both went to visit their parents.

"Yea, sure. What do you have in mind?" Olivia asked. She knew if she put up a fight it would drag out the conversation, and if she was being honest, she was more concerned with the water getting cold than she was with Abby's current proposal.

"I was thinking. We can go shopping and then out to dinner and have a girls night like we used to and you can finally meet Sean! Omg Liv he is so amazing. A little too amazing, but I don't want to jinx it." Abby began to ramble. Olivia had grown accustom to listening to Abby go on and on about how perfect Sean was and how she just loved him.

As Abby began to talk about the latest romantic gesture in the Sean DiCarro series, Olivia put the phone on speaker and began to step back into the tub. She laid back and closed her eyes as she tuned Abby out and enjoyed the silence.

"Liv!" Abby screamed once she didn't receive a response from Olivia after her last comment

"OLIVIA!" Abby screamed through the phone.

Olivia lifted her head up and scowled. If looks could kill right now.

"Yes, Abby I heard you" Olivia said feigning interest

"Are you sure?" Abby asked again, getting excited at the idea of her best friend dating again

"Yes Abby I'm sure!"

Honestly, Olivia had no idea what Abby was talking about. She just wanted to get her off the phone so she could get back to her bath.

"Okay! I'll see you next weekend! Make sure your ready!" Abby said with excitement

"Sure Abbs. Bye!" Olivia answered eager to get off the phone.

XXX

The next morning, Olivia awoke at 9am and began to prepare for her daily workout. Ever since she broke up with Edison all those years ago, she now made sure that she either went to the gym, or did yoga or Pilates every morning. Not only did it help her feel better about herself. But Olivia believed that her new desire to constantly work out had much to do with trying to keep her anxiety levels low and under control.

She stretched in her living room as she prepared for her 2 mile run. She took in her living room and allowed her eyes to wander around her apartment. It was immaculate. Another argument with her parents. Besides the fact that she was spending her own money on rent, her parents offend questioned why she rented and apartment instead of buying a house. While she did not give it too much though. Olivia had major commitment issues. She was plagued by her past and would not allow herself to commit to anything. Which is also why she was technically a free agent in her profession. She had yet to sign the contract with her employers. Always finding something that did not appeal to her and sending it back to the lawyers. After numerous times of being told the control was "paper gold." Being a lawyer herself, she knew a good contract when she saw one, and it was a damn good one. But she still couldn't sign it. She couldn't commit herself to something in such an official way. Commitment meant expectation and to Olivia, expectations meant heartache. She learned that when you expect something from someone, you often set the bar too high and end up being disappointed. Another emotion that she could shield herself from if she was careful.

As she began to run her usual route, she couldn't help but notice the many couples that were outside either together, or with their children enjoying the morning breeze. For it to be fall in Virginia, the weather was relatively warm. Olivia loved running in the morning. Especially on the weekends. But she couldn't help but feel the slightly tinge of envy as she looked on at the many families that seemed to be simply enjoying the company of each other.

As she ran, she found herself picking up speed as she tried to wipe away the dreams of a happy life from her mind. Her life was work. She told herself a long time ago, that she could not depend on someone else for her happiness. She had to find it within, which meant work. When she was engrossed in her work she wasn't thinking about her dream. The wedding, the family, the happy ending. The dream was still alive, but quiet frankly, that part of her soul died.

**Sooooooo I know it's a little sad but I think she needs this journey. Olivia needs to grow. She needs to find herself as a woman. I am a firm believer in the saying " Before you try loving someone else, you have to learn to love yourself" and Olivia is proof of that. Tell me what you think. Any suggestions or how she could possible recover? **

**Abby's coming to visit and she plans on taking Olivia out for a date. Not to mention, Abby met the love of her life. Did she really? Even I don't know. Lol. **

**Sidebar: **

**Okay. So funny story. As I was writing this chapter, I took a break to do some research about public affairs agencies and apparently, the Office of Public Affairs in the US is affectionately known as OPA. SMILES! Loll Yes I'm a dork Lol**

**And on that note, I would like to say, thanks for reading and don't forget to follow/favorite/and comment! **

**Live. Love. Laugh. **


End file.
